Cable connectors, which are used in the field of photovoltaic systems, are often exposed to difficult environmental conditions, since they are often laid more or less unprotected in the open air. Therefore cable connectors must meet higher protection requirements in order to safeguard the protection of people against potential danger when using them and to protect the system itself. Usually at least protection class IP67 pursuant to DIN EN 60529 and DIN 40050 Part 9 is required for such cable connectors outside. That means there is protection against access with a wire and a dustproof seal of the cable connector. Furthermore, there is at least protection against temporary submersion in water. Such operating conditions may occur, for example, when it is raining or snowing.
Another important characteristic of such cable connectors is the provision of reliable protection against accidental contact. Since photovoltaic systems are often installed on the roofs of privately-owned residential buildings, it is also necessary to provide protection against accidental contact such that the private individuals cannot inadvertently come into contact with the live parts.